ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Haus of Gaga/The Fame Monster
This page is a list of outfits created by or with the Haus of Gaga through the years 2009 and 2010 during The Fame Monster era. 2009 Razor-Blade Glasses The Razor-Blade Sunglasses are a pair of specially designed sunglasses by Tom Talmon Studio after an idea by the Haus of Gaga. So far, the glasses have only been used in the 2009 music video for "Bad Romance". Lady Gaga told MTV, she wanted “''to design a pair for some of the toughest chicks and some of my girlfriends — don’t do this at home! — they used to keep razor blades in the side of their mouths''”. What she wanted to project is “''that tough female spirit. It’s meant to be 'this is my shield, this is my weapon, this is my inner sense of fame. This is my monster'”. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 003.jpg GagaRazorGlasses.png 4_lrg.jpg Monsters jumpsuits and pods The '''Monster Pods' are medium-sized capsules used in the music video for Bad Romance at the beginning of the video after the introduction. The pods are completely white, except for Lady Gaga's, which has the trademark cross (†) and "Monster" written on it. The pods resemble the shape of coffins, but they are round and are built in the shape of an oval. Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 011.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 010.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 009.jpg Skeleton suit The Skeleton Suit was an outfit used for the American Music Awards and the Monster Ball Tour: Theater version on November 27 to December 21, 2009. The suit was made by Muto-Little Costumes with the skeleton part by Gary Card with lighting by Tom Talmon Studio. On the Monster Ball: Theater Version, Gaga used a different suit underneath. Haus of Gaga Skeleton Top.png +Lady Gaga offical AMA 11-22-09 photo 2 cropped.jpg Burnt piano The Burnt Piano is a piano that was created by the Haus of Gaga. The piano is colored black, and can spurt fire by control. The piano was first debuted at the American Music Awards in 2009 while Gaga performed Speechless. During the performance, Gaga also pulled a control which caused flames to spew from the piano. The piano is also used during The Monster Ball Tour. Tom from Tokyo Hotel wrote on his blog on November 26, 2009: "Lady Gaga was so fascinated by our EMA performance that she called me a couple of days ago to ask how we did the burning piano and whether she could also do the same for her “Speechless” performance at the American Music Awards. Well, of course artists help each other and I think that she did a pretty awesome job What do you think?" 3-gaga-ama-piano-500x375.jpg|American Music Awards Gaga-the-monster-ball-piano-500x375.jpg Monster Ball: Theater outfits (Gaga) *Jacket with oversized shoulder worn Jay Leno and MB:Theater. Live On The Jay Leno Show.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png MB1-Alejandro-Wheel.jpg MB1-Alejandro-12.jpg January 2, 2010 001.png|Black Black 1.0.JPG Blue 1.0.JPG WhiteSuit-BadRomance.jpg Photo-01131111.JPG Discobra-BadRomance.jpg NoPants-MirrorBadRomance.jpg Photo-0113.jpg Monster Ball: Theater outfits (dancers) *The Laser Masks are worn by Lady Gaga's backup dancers at The Monster Ball Tour. The masks were created by Tom Talmon Studio Inc. 400px-MB-Dancers-DITD.jpg 7 lrg.jpg MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg Laser masks.jpeg The Orbit :Corset Version In collaboration with the Haus & Nasir Mazhar, Gaga debuted the body sized version on Saturday Night Live. It was also used in the music video for "Bad Romance". Each individual ring can move in either direction. :Giant Version This was another piece by Mazhar & the Haus of Gaga, which has only been shown at The Monster Ball Tour. This orbit is slightly larger, and is connected to a platform, on which Lady Gaga stands. This is shown during the performance for the song "Bad Romance", and previously "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". 10-3-09 SNL LoveGame 002.jpg|''Saturday Night Live'' (Body Orbit, 2009) 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg|''Bad Romance'' (Body Orbit, 2009) 4148702 LadyGaga--1.jpg|''Monster Ball'' (Monster Ball Orbit, 2009-2011) The Orbit.png|The Orbit outfit from the Rock N' Roll Hall of Fame 2010 Monster claw piano The Monster-Claw Piano is a dual piano used by Lady Gaga and Elton John at the 52nd Grammy Awards, designed by Terence Koh. It was manufactured from a full Baldwin “R” acoustic piano, fitted with a midi-trigger interfaced with John’s personal sonic choices, and attached to various pieces of a Baldwin “R” shell which was previously used in the 1972 film, The Poseidon Adventure. In addition, the Haus of Gaga worked with Koh to create the striking thirty-two decorative arms mounted on top of the instrument. According to Gaga in an interview with "Kidd Kraddick in the Morning" radio show, the hands are meant to represent the thirty-two pieces on a chess board. During the Grammy Award's performance, some hands were removed for camera angle reasons. When the camera is viewed from above, it forms a heart shape. Gaga purchased the piano for $470,000. Dual piano.jpg Cigarettes glasses + shoes (unseen) The Half-Smoked Cigarette Glasses are seen in the music video for "Telephone". They're half-smoked cigarettes, glued onto black Ray-Ban sunglasses. The concept of the glasses was conceived on set by Lady Gaga and Nicola Formichetti. 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg|Lauren Dukoff Telephone Music video Studded bra and underwear The studded bra and underwear are pieces created by the Haus of Gaga for "Telephone." Lady Gaga would later re-wear them as part of her wardrobe for the 2010 White Tie and Tiara Ball. TelephoneFashion5.png|"Telephone" Telephone 12.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour 6-10-10 At Field Stadium in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2010) June 24, 2010 001.png|The White Tie and Tiara Ball (Jun 24, 2010) American flag bikini, leather outfits (dancers) TelephoneFashion11.png 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg Leopard bodysuit The leopard bodysuit is a piece created by Muto Little-Costumes for Haus of Gaga. Lady Gaga wore it as part of her wardrobe for the 2010 arena version of The Monster Ball Tour. TelephoneFashion13.png|"Telephone" Music video 2 (35).jpg|The Monster Ball Tour 88 pearls The 88 Pearls outfit was created by the Haus of Gaga and Terence Koh. The outfit inspiration comes from Koh's piece, the "Boy By The Sea." The outfit consists of a white hat, jacket, bra, underwear and boots. Lady Gaga's entire outfit, as well as her face and body, were covered in pearls. The name of the look comes from the fact that before the appearance at the amfAR New York Gala, Koh and Gaga counted 88 pearls into a teacup. The number 88 was meant to be symbolic. 88 is the number of constellations in the sky as defined by the International Astronomical Union that divides the sky into 88 official constellations with exact boundaries, so that every direction or place in the sky belongs within one constellation. 88 is also the number of keys on a piano. The number 8 is the symbol of the infinity, so 88 symbolizes the double directions of the infinity of the universe, that is to say the infinitely small and the infinitely large. 2-10-10 amFAR.jpg Monster Ball: Arena outfits (Gaga) Haus of Gaga Purple Studded Jacket.png 38632 145440505474690 100000262230415 349719 5913734 n.jpg RedDrape-TheFame.jpg 2 (35).jpg 40455 149240071758806 100000184416113 477313 3064603 n.jpg Haus of Gaga Green Bodysuit.png Monsterballouttakenew.jpg *Jacket *Red drape Worn during all dates of the Monster Ball: Arena Version *Leopard suit *Nun hat *Green bodysuit Disco Torch The Disco Torch is a new disco stick model much larger than the original Disco Stick, a yellow light is given off when the torch is turned on. It was first seen at the Monster Ball: Arena Version on February 26th 2010 during the performance of "LoveGame". Since then, this version of the Disco Stick been used throughout the Monster Ball Tour. Lady Gaga uses it as a flashlight (or "Torch"), before "Boys Boys Boys" to "get a good look" at the audience and see what they're wearing. Tom Talmon Studio Disco Torch 002.jpg Disco Torch.jpg Disco Torch 1.jpg Disco Torch 2.jpg Disco Torch 4.jpg Living Dress The'' ''Living Dress is a dress inspired by designer Hussein Chalayan, and built by Vinilla Burnham for the Haus of Gaga in 2010. Prior to it's debut, Lady Gaga posted a statement about it on her Twitter. The dress was inspired by Hussein Chalayan creations. Lady Gaga wanted an original piece for The Monster Ball Tour, so Vinilla Burnham was contacted to create the dress. It was created at Elstree Studios, the same studio where the giant Angler Fish was constructed. Creation of the dress began in the third week of January, 2010. Burnham kept in contact to finalize the design and the fabrics for the dress. Anantomic designer Adam Wright that helped create Chalayan's dress helped with the dress. The dress was finished two hours before its debut, taking six total weeks of creation. The fabrics used were stainless steel, various forms of nylon fabrics, sheet and rods, different weights of plastic sheeting and coutil for the corset. The dress is very heavy, but the weight was distributed so that the dress would be wearable. Adam Wright stipulated weight and any potential obstructions with the materials so that his mechanics could run smoothly and not get caught up. In the beginning of a performance where the Living Dress is used, two pieces from Gaga's breasts cover her face, and, in the Monster Ball, the pieces move out of her face, and she begins to sing "So Happy I Could Die". The headdress opens and closes, and body of the dress opens and closes, revealing her legs, and the train of the dress moves up and down, "just like a dragonfly coming out of its shell." The headdress, dress movements and face fans are all connected to motors and remote-controlled from offstage. Wright used an elaborate system of motors and pulleys to pull the skirts up and back, and to enable the wings to spring up from behind Gaga’s back (which she operates herself with bungee chords). Lady Gaga debuted the dress on February 24, 2010 during the "So Happy I Could Die" performance for The Monster Ball Tour. Apart from the dress appearing at The Monster Ball, on March 5, 2010, she also wore it for the performance of "Brown Eyes" on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. Lady GaGa Living Dress Brown Eyes.jpg|''Friday Night with Jonathan Ross'' Normal_15.jpg Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg LivingDress.png|Monster Ball Tour 09.jpg 021.jpg photo.JPG|The Monster Ball Tour (Backstage) Lady.jpeg|The Monster Ball Tour (Backstage) LadyGaga.jpeg|The Madison Square Garden Making Living Dress.png|Creation Living Dress Train.png Fitting Living Dress 01.png Fitting Living Dress 02.png|Gaga's body-double trying on the dress Living Dress Sketch.png|Sketch 'The Fame Monster' The Angler Fish, or The Fame Monster, is a prop used for the 2010-2011 version of The Monster Ball Tour built by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop. When the song, "Paparazzi" begins, the fish appears out of the darkness and its eyes, mouth, and antenna light up, glowing yellow. As the song continues he 'takes off' Gaga's skirt, revealing a leotard. Gaga then puts her Pyro-Bra and kills the Monster with help from her fans, because Gaga can't kill the Monster Ball by myself. Lady Gaga says that the whole story behind the fish is that when she was younger, the fish was one of her biggest fears. She says that it's really great defeating her fear on every night of her show. The Angler Fish is puppetered by her dancers, with 2-3 dancers operating each tentacle. The Angler Fish might represent fame. Fish are attracted to the angler's light, only to have the angler eat it when it gets too close, just like at people are attracted to fame, only to get killed by the paparazzi. During the performance Lady Gaga tells the arena that it's called The Fame Monster. Rose from Henson Creature Shop describes the Fame Monster as "a cross between a deep-sea angler fish and an octopus." The designers asked for eight tentacles, but Rose and the Henson people talked them down to six. "It's insane really," says Rose. "You're given four weeks to build this thing. The creature itself probably weighed in at two-thirds of a ton. That had to be counterbalanced so it would float in the air, so it had a ton and a half of stage weights behind it. Additional Notes: *On the first two dates of The Monster Ball Tour, the fish had no inside lights, and the stage was fully illuminated. Because of this, the men who controls the fish could be seen. gaga_monster.jpg 26540_393264639264_206852704264_3572671_1643837_n.jpg 26540_393049699264_206852704264_3568074_5704786_n.jpg Paparazzi2.png 15715_342402829264_206852704264_3388627_5598600_n.jpg ANGLER.jpg Emma Emma is an instrument built by Glenn Hetrick's company, Optic Nerve Studios for the Haus of Gaga in 2010. The instrument is composed of a bass guitar, a two octave keyboard, and an Akai MPC1000 sampler with a violin-like scroll and extra decorations. The idea behind the instrument as of now, is not known. Emma premiered at the 2010 BRIT Awards during a remix of "Dance in the Dark" after an acoustic version of "Telephone". The instrument was also used during the revamped Monster Ball Tour during the performance of "The Fame." The instrument was later recreated 8 years later for Gaga's first Vegas Residency "Enigma " during the performance of "The Fame". Emma.jpg EMMAbyGlenn Hetrick .jpg The Eternal Fountain The Eternal Fountain is a prop used for the 2010-2011 version of The Monster Ball Tour. The fire spewing, angel shaped fountain is seen during the performances of "Teeth" and "Alejandro". During Act 3: Central Park (Forest), Gaga and her friends find the fountain, the only fountain that bleeds for you. Gaga then goes into "Alejandro" while she jumps into the fountain and sings as blood pours over her. It was also used for Lady Gaga's American Idol appearance in 2010 during the "Alejandro" performance. The inspiration behind the fountain is the Bethesda Foutain found in New York City's Central Park. Internal Fountian during Monster Ball.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour (Toronto) American Idol Rehearsal.jpg|American Idol Monster Ball: Arena outfits (dancers) *White dancers' outfits *Dancers' jackets *Bad Romance outfit 40323 149240318425448 100000184416113 477317 4858446 n.jpg 20666 10150095863315713 845540712 11209923 1695405 n.jpg 7515641 Image 11.jpg Men's high-waisted shorts & masks (dancers) The Men's High Waisted Shorts are pieces used in the music video for "Alejandro". They are worn by the back-up dancers. Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 031.jpg Outfits Outfit(s) designed by the Haus of Gaga and created by Perry Meek. Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg Category:Haus of Gaga Category:Creations by the Haus of Gaga